Wake Up
by ivygraze
Summary: I didn't want to believe it was true, but somehow I always knew. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. Another Danny oneshot written.


The light rain has finally stopped and the rainbow painted the horizon

_The light chilly rain has finally stopped and the rainbow painted the horizon. The sun peeked shyly behind the white fluffy clouds assembled across the delicate blue sky. The ocean was a deep blue color, reflecting the blue sky. The waters were still, but the faint sound of waves crashing the shores on the other side of the beach could be heard across the distance. Plenty of broken shells decorated the white sand; a few of perfect dead starfishes huddled close to the edge of where the ocean meets the sand. All in all it was a beautiful day, a perfect day for a wedding on the beach._

_The screen zoomed in on the bride's beautiful face, her long black wavy hair shimmered in the sun, small flowers tucked into a few strands of her hair, and she looked luminous in her simple but exquisite white __**wedding dress**__. The bride laughed at the camera, showing off her perfect white teeth, but with a small gap between her front teeth, which was what made her more pretty. Her green emerald eyes twinkled whilst her raspberry lips curled into a smile. The camera zoomed in again on her hands, she was holding hands with the groom who was wearing a black tuxedo, his piercing blue eyes were ecstatic as he roared with laughter thus shaking his brown curly locks, reacting over something the bride was whispering into his ears._

_The scene changed, showing a minister standing in front of a small group of people that was sat on the white chairs. A row of seashells decorated the pathway for when the bride would walk with her father, ready to be given away to the elated handsome groom who was waiting patiently for his bride to arrive. A violinist played a soft melody as the waiting crowd stood, watching the bride and her father walking down the aisle, the bride looking perfectly blissful. The minister opened the ceremony, saying a few words of love, and proceeded so the bride and groom could exchange their vows. As they professed their love in front of close family and friends, the rings was exchanged and the minister announced them husband and wife. The groom bent down and kissed her now wife, as the guest stood and clapped._

_The camera zoomed in on a small bonfire, it was almost dark. The sky was a color of orange as the sun prepared to set, exchanging places with the moon. The fire flickered as the bride and groom danced near the bonfire, holding each other as they slowly swayed to the soft music that was playing in the background. The groom's chin rested on the bride's head, wearing looks of content, both of them seem lost in their own private world. Then an elderly figure, the bride's father tapped the groom's shoulder, saying something to his new son-in-law. The groom smiled and unwrapped himself from his bride as the bride's father took her hand. A close up look of the bride's exuberant face appeared on the screen, dancing with her father, swinging their bodies as the soft music changed into a catchier tune. A group of children, the nephew and nieces' of the bride and groom ran around the 'dancing floor', playing catch with each other. The fire cracked, darkness has fallen and the full moon shone brightly in the black sky._

_A small white yacht came into view. A small banner with the message 'Just Married' adorned the yacht. The newly weds stood on the edge, the groom's hands on the bride's hips, they stood there waving to the guests. An older woman wearing a beige suit is seen dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, clearly the bride's grandmother, shedding tears of joy for her granddaughter on her happy day. The bride blew kisses to her direction, mouthing the words 'I love you nan!', as the yacht slowly sailed away into the sea, the couple on their way to their honeymoon, embarking on a wonderful new journey. Then the screen went black._

Danny ejected the **videotape **from its player. He has been watching his wedding video over and over again for the past two hours, reminiscing the happiest day of their lives. Everything was perfect back then. He and Gracie was perfect together, everyone said so.

Danny stood up and looked around in their apartment he hasn't been in for the last month. He stared at a photo of Gracie and he smiling contently into the camera, the picture was taken in Cape Town where they went to celebrate their second wedding anniversary. A miniature statue of the pyramid garnished the dusty piano; Gracie wanted to put the ornament they bought during the previous summer there.

The grandfather clock chimed, and he glanced at the clock. He should be going to the hospital now. He sighed heavily; it wasn't supposed to end this way. He didn't want to face her, not like this.

He remembered the phone call he received from Dana the night before, her mother-in-law saying "_Please come home Danny, there's been an accident". _He could hear the pain in Dana's voice, so he immediately booked a flight home that night. He left a note to his best friend, at whom he was staying at, saying something urgent came up and he had to go back home.

A car honked, and Danny rushed towards the door. He called in for a taxi; he wasn't in a good condition to drive. During the ride to the hospital, he painfully recalled why he left. He had caught Gracie and another man in bed together. At first he didn't want to believe it, maybe his minds were playing tricks with him. A cruel one. But as he stared into Gracie's shameful green eyes, he knew it was time to leave. He stormed over to the b_**a**_stard who was looking down on the covers, _his covers; _he punched him in the face and told him to get out from his apartment. Then he threw his clothes in his suitcase, while Gracie sobbing madly, apologizing, asking him to listen, to wait, to stay, he just said to Gracie's face quietly, and looking straight into her eyes that it was over.

The hospital sign loomed over him like a nightmare as he stepped out of the taxi. He went through the entrance and headed straight towards the nurses' station, asking for Gracie. The nurse directed him to the intensive care unit at the fourth floor. As Danny reached at the door to Gracie's room, he saw her parent's at her bed side, looking heartbroken. A monitor was hooked to her, the machine responsible for keeping Gracie's breath steady, the machine that was able to help Gracie breathe. Danny had to remind himself again, her wife is brain dead. She won't be able to wake up again.

Danny entered the room, and Gracie's parents stood. Her father squeezed his shoulders, and they left him alone with Gracie. Danny took a seat on the chair beside her bed, and he took her soft hands in his. Gracie appeared to be sleeping, her face was looking peaceful. He stroked his wife's smooth cheeks and brushed his lips on hers.

"Gracie, I know you can't hear me. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left. I'm sorry that I was too late to call and forgive you. Yes, baby, I forgive you. The days that we were apart, I could not sleep, I could not think straight. I was so mad at you. But your beautiful face just kept haunting me, your laugh was all I could hear and it was driving me crazy. I wanted to call you baby, but I was just too stubborn to," Danny spoke softly, tears streaming across his face.

"I know people might say that I'm crazy to forgive you after what you did to me, but I love you. And I know you. You're only human after all, and we all make mistakes. I just wish that I called you earlier, so that I could hold you in my arms again. I want you to say to me that everything would be okay, that things would go back to the way that it was before, but I know that I'm just fooling myself here. I love you Gracie, and I miss you so much. Won't you please wake up baby, for me?" Danny asked as his voice broke into a sob.

"**You let it go too far, **Danny," he whispered to himself, clutching Gracie's hands more strongly now as if that act would wake her from her endless sleep.

**This is my entry for Can't Stop The Beat s/a competition. This story is based loosely around the song Change by Sugababes. The phrase I had to use was 'You let it go too far!' and the items I was given to fit into this story is a videotape and a wedding dress.**

**Rating : 13/15**

**Disclaimer : Again, I do not own Danny, but the story line and the characters excluding Danny are all mine.**

**Dedication : Anyone that's kind enough to read this.**

**Enjoy!**

**xx**

**Suraya**


End file.
